The invention relates to safety devices in general and in particular to a safety device for persons working in high places that will prevent the persons from falling.
An important object of the invention is to provide a safety belt including, in addition to straps for attachment to a window frame, scaffold, derrick, etc., a safety line wound upon a shaft and mounted in a housing which is secured to the safety belt.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means in the safety belt enabling the user to lift himself back to the original level from which he might descend in the event of a fall.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a device which can be attached to a boat, deck or rail to permit persons from accidentally falling into water and to raise themselves back to safety.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is simple and practical in construction, strong and reliable in use and efficient and durable in operation.